


To Nowaki

by malfoyishpotter



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyishpotter/pseuds/malfoyishpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki chanced upon a letter Hiro-San wrote to him during their 11th christmas together. Many feelings, expressions that Hiro-San never once showed are unfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Nowaki

**Author's Note:**

> Nowaki chanced upon this letter on Christmas Day at the dining table when he woke up before Hiroki to prepare their breakfast. It was their 11th Christmas together.

To Nowaki:

It's Christmas again.

Exactly how many years had passed since I first met you, Nowaki? I still remember your hands were so warm when they touched me, and how you claimed to have fell in love with my ugly crying face.

True enough, I was crying over Akihiko. But you know what, I'm so glad even till today and especially till today that Akihiko did not return my feelings. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you. Your large warm hands had engulfed me in an unbearable heat that I had gradually became used to, love it and miss it when you're not around.

I was never a man of words, and will never be. I did try my best to change for you, but I guess it is too hard for me. However, I don't want you to stop whispering those sweet things to me just because I cannot express them to you as well verbally.

Nowaki, I really loved hearing every "I love you" that you said to me. I love it so much that I had started counting the number of times you would say to me in a day. The highest record was 77, during our 7th year anniversary. Every time when you whispered those sweet things into my ears, your voice was really sexy, and I had to desperately stop myself from asking you to say it more.

I really do cherish all the time I had spent with you. A step by a step, I walked into your heart and you walked into mine. Together, we had walked at least a thousand miles towards each other now. The closer we are, the harder I found it was to separate myself from you. As both of our work got busier daily, we started to spend less and less time together. I got anxious and realized that you are taking up a bigger and bigger part of my mind and heart as the days passed.

You have always showered me with unconditional love, bringing joy into my life, way more than what I should deserve. I really do not mean to hit you or reject your feelings every time, but because of my big ego, I really can't let it go. And I hope that you'll understand. I do hope that in your life, I'm your source of happiness as well. I might not be a good source, but I truly hope that I do contribute bits and pieces, in someway or another.

I have always wondered if we can last, last till forever, because that's what I want. And it's the first time in my life I had ever felt the strong urge to spend the rest of my life with someone. Nowaki, I'm sorry that I can't make you my first. But you'll be my last. Definitely my last. If I had met you before Akihiko, you'll definitely be my first. I really really want to spend the rest of my life with you, only you, Nowaki.

How about you?

Marry me, will you?

Let me love you, let me make up for all those times that you had poured in so much effort to protect me and to love me. No more heartbreaks, I promise.

Let me love you more than before.

This Christmas will be different.

Because it will be the first Christmas from then on that I'll love you, love you much more, love you as much as you love me.

I want to hold your hand for the rest of our lives.

I love you.

Always.

Merry Christmas, Hubby.

From Hiroki.

P.S. Taking it as you're saying yes to my proposal, because if you don't say yes, you'll be dead anyway and still be married to me over your dead body, don't ever even dream of escaping from me, HOHOHO that's what you've gotten yourself into!

xxx

"Hiro-San, how does the breakfast taste like today?"

"Nani?"

"Happiness, and my tears."

From then on, that was their everyday, husband and husband no less.

**Author's Note:**

> heh~ did you enjoy this short christmas one-shot? my first fic written for junjou romantica, dedicated to my favourite couple as well ;)
> 
> i'm eternally grateful for this manga/anime series, it got to into the M/M world, which nobody could escape, fortunately, because it's so brilliant and fantastic to be honest. 
> 
> merry christmas in advanced, my babies  
> xoxo


End file.
